


Two Androids

by LarsArtt



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Both androids! Au, Gavin is a plastic dwarf and that's the best thing in the world, It's my first time doing tags. I don't know what to say ahahah, M/M, Nine starting to show deviancy because of Gavin and it's so cute I love my boys so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsArtt/pseuds/LarsArtt
Summary: They are two androids.One is a piece of old plastic that never knows how to close his mouth and always wants to have the last word.The other is a conceited android who doesn't let anyone tease him and always completes his mission.They are one the opposite of the other. And that's fine.





	1. Chapter 1

One was one of the first models that were used to be part of the Police: The GV200. They were discontinued right away because they all showed "mistakes". All had rebellious, disrespectful behavior and were irresponsible. Unfortunately, so many units were sent to the police that it took years for them to go off one by one. No one uses them anymore, they prefer androids that obeys what they are told.  
There’s only one survivor left, an android that and old member of the department called Gavin. He was sent to all the dangerous missions, but no matter what mission it was, no matter how dangerous it was, he has never been destroyed. He was shortly afterwards called "the immortal scrap". One was a defective android sent on high-risk missions.

The other was totally the opposite. The most advanced model Cyberlife. The RK900 model.  
He was perfect, just perfect. A pride for Cyberlife, even if there was only one in circulation for now due to the high production costs. Cold, calculative, able to get the answer to everything in a matter of seconds. Able to achieve any mission. Able to solve enigmas that no human could. Able to do everything.  
Just logical, he was only used in missions of extreme importance, like protect someone that has a lot of importance (presidents, actors…) or kill an important criminal, such as mafia bosses. Cyberlife couldn’t allow something so unique (and expensive) to be wasted. To save battery and to avoid deterioration, he was turned off after each mission and restarted at the beginning of a new one. The other was the perfect android, capable of doing everything.

___________________________________________________________________________

November night on the streets of Detroit. Four squad cars with extinguished spotlights waited patiently in front of a dilapidated house, waiting for the person they were looking for to give signs of life. An android was sitting on the hood of one of the cars, looking straight ahead.With his hands in the pockets of his uniform, he played with a dice, waiting. He rolled his eyes when he heard someone approaching, to meet that android in impeccable white jacket uniform, walking in his direction. 

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a long time, where have you been?", he said when he finally got to where the older android was.

"I'm sorry to tell you that we saw each other yesterday," the newcomer replied with a certain surprise. 

He let out a slight laugh, "You've been off for two months, we're at the beginning of November and I saw you for the last time at the end of August."

"..." 

"Well, what kind of mission is this so that the great pride of Cyberlife is here?" 

"It is necessary to neutralize, by all possible means, a dangerous criminal. By the reports, it looks like it’s Vincent Klint, and the reports say too he’s hidden here, in front of us. But if immortal scrap is with us tonight , it means that the mission won't be easy." 

"Bingo, although I don't understand how you are sent to this, if they cannot afford it" 

"Usually they wouldn't, it's my first mission that entails danger, but they seem to trust you. They say you won't let any harm come to me." 

"Hey, wait a second" his LED turned yellow. "I'm not anyone's nanny. If you have courage, you throw yourself into danger, if you're a coward, you retreat, but don't give responsibility to someone outside of you, if you're so valuable, stay on the side.”

Without letting the other answer, Gavin had already left, looking for a weapon to begin the mission Leaving the RK900 debating with himself, calculating the options and valuing his priorities.

What was more important, complete the mission and probably die, even though there is only one like him; Or to remain without doing anything, conserving himself with his "valuable life”, but at the price of being considered a coward ? 

RK900 envied Gavin somehow. Despite his bad character, he was always determined, willing to sacrifice himself for the cause, even knowing that if he dies there won't be other android to replace him.  
He doesn't know where he gets that, that energy that leads him to total dedication to the mission. RK900 always prioritizes and draws the conclusion that his life is more important, that the mission can wait. Many times he wondered how an android inferior to him is capable of being better than he will ever be.  
But that didn't matter now. Time ran, and the chances of success plummeted every second that passed . He went to where the older android was, he was recharging two short range pistols. He handed him one. RK900 with some doubt he accepted it. 

"Remember, you're on your own, I'm not going to protect you. You can still take a step back." 

“No,” he interrupted him, "the mission has priority" 

The smaller android smiled, "I see I'd underestimate you.” He slapped the other's back playfully, "come, Rookie, we have work." 

RK900 smiled back "Let's start as soon as possible, Gavin. Good luck." 

The smaller android was somewhat surprised. It was a long time ago that somebody hadn't wish him good luck. That gave him courage to finish the mission alive. Everyone indirectly wanted him to go off, because he was "defective." 

"Yes ... good luck."

___________________________________________________________________________

Mission accomplished. Criminal neutralized. The two androids leave the residence, victorious, with drops of blue blood falling from their faces and limbs.  
"It's strange..." 

"Oh, come on, it's just a shot, it doesn't even hurt you" 

"I know, but it's the first time I see blood coming from my body” 

"Welcome to the fucking missions, Rookie" he gave another pat on the back, just like before starting the mission, and using that same nickname. 

RK900 looked at Gavin carefully. He was in deplorable condition, full of bruises, shots and scratches. But he hadn't died, and even stranger, hadn't lost that relieved smile, proud to have successfully completed the mission. 

A small software instability message appeared in his field of vision, “Are we going to do more missions like this one?”  
“You must be kidding, the humans are going to be mad at me because I let that criminals hurt you. They’re just going to repair you and that's it: a long nap until the next mission."  
"What about you?"  
"What?"  
"Are not they going to fix you?" 

The older model burst out laughing, at the confused look of RK900 

"You're really innocent, don't you see they want me to die? I'm state property, they cannot kill me, but they send me to dangerous missions in the hope that the criminals will kill me. But ... I can't die, no matter how many missions they send me.”

"That's a good thing, right?" 

"Yes, no, maybe, everything depends on the point of view." 

"What is your point of view?" 

"I'm not an insensitive machine like you, I do not want to die. I'm alive. I have feelings and I'm afraid. But I can't stop fulfilling my mission. I'm still an android, after all. I know one day these missions are going to kill me and I can't do anything about it.” 

"I'm sorry to have brought up the topic”

"No, it's okay, I've already accepted it. I do not care at this point." 

He noticed that two police officers were approaching them.  
"I see that they are coming for you, see you later, Rookie." 

"Why do you keep calling me like that?" 

"Because one dangerous mission that has gone well doesn't make you an expert. So, until you do more of these missions, you'll still be the Rookie in my eyes." He smiled defiantly, "get used to it." 

"I return the favor, old-droid."

"The next time I'll make sure the mission isn't that easy, Mr. Perfect." 

"Okay, defective dwarf ,I'll wait for it.” 

Finally, the agents took the RK900 to repair, leaving Gavin just as before the mission started, alone, with the red and blue lights of the police cars reflected on his face .  
Wishing that someday "Rookie" return to share missions with him. It had been a long time since he had had such a good time with someone else. 

Meanwhile, in a police car on the way to Cyberlife, the other android was questioning what made him jump to the mission instead of running away as usual. He knew that “defective” abdroid did something that made him act like that." He also thought of those slight software errors, feared at first by the warnings of his anti-deviancity program: “Amanda”  
She always told him that these mistakes were really dangerous, but ... the situations in which they appeared were not horrible, much less so. They came out at pleasant moments. Now he has too many questions about what happened.  
And it wouldn’t be bad if the next mission he has to share with Gavin is soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry for being so slow updating this, but hope it worths it!!  
> Thank you so much for being interested in this little proyect, love you so much ❤❤

Everything was already organized: the bodies in their positions, the evidences collected and the police officers entering and leaving the house that contained five recognizable bodies and three ones that couldn't be identified.

By the way of putting the bodies, they tought it was the work of a serial killer who had long been the objective of the police force. It was an important case, they couldn't afford more deaths. And important cases need even more important androids

RK900 was taking blood samples from one of the victims that were unrecognizable, but thanks to his blood test system, he was able to identify who they were

"Yes, he's definitely dead." A familiar voice sounded behind him. He turned to see a certain android looking at one of the corpses

"His body is here and his head in the other corner of the room, do you really think he's dead?"

"I don't know, tell me," he said with a mocking smile. Gavin didn't have the advanced analysis systems that RK900 had and they both knew it

RK900 then turned and took a few steps back to shake hands with Gavin

"A pleasure to work with you again, Old droid"

"The feeling is mutual, Rookie"

"How long has it been since the our last mission?"

"Not much, a couple of weeks"

"It's been a short time"

"Yes ... although that is not usually good, it means that there is more and danger and missions in which we have to intervene"

"That's true... by the way, did humans get to do something because you let them hurt me the last time we saw each other?"

Gavin's LED glowed yellow for a few seconds and the left sleeve of his jacket rolled up.

"New arm!" He said it in a tone that made it seem like it was a game, that it didn't matter that his arm had been ripped off as punishment and Gavin had to find a new one in the dump where there are the androids nobody wants. RK900 stared at that new limb silently

"Sorry about what happened, it was my fault"

"Don't worry, worse things have happened to me, Rookie. But better leave this topic aside and focus on the research. Which by the way, why are you here? They're only supposed to let you out when important things happen.

"This case is of the utmost importance because 'the Detroit's Robespierre' has made it

Gavin looked at RK900 confused "The what?"

"As I hope you know, Robespierre was an important character during the time of the French Revolution, known for his love of using the guillotine against anyone who rebelled against him."

"Mmm, curious" It was obvious that he had no idea who Robespierte was

"And I could ask you the same question. What are you doing here? This mission has no mortal danger."

Gavin took a few steps, getting in the middle of the room, surrounded by the corpses. "Look around you, Rookie. What do you see?"

RK900 looked at that massacre with cold and impassive eyes

"The answer is simple: they aren't placed randomly, there is a pattern. They are in order of age, from the youngest to the oldest. And also in skin color, starting with the first of the corpses being an albino child and the last one, an old black man.  
Our criminal doesn't do this type of decoration with the victims. And there are two options for this: either they are an imitator or our Robespierre has done this for someone. It is an offering to someone or something, this massacre is a gift to celebrate a special event for them or for the person to whom he dedicates this "

"And you know what happens to criminals who think they are 'artists' and do this kind of things?"

"They never walk away from their masterpiece"

"Exactly!" Gavin approached RK900 again, this time he was very close to him, he wanted to make sure that only the other android listened to his whispers "This guy is still here, they are watching us from somewhere"

"I understand, then you are here because there are chances of a risky persecution"

RK900 also spoke in whispers, who knows who could listen to them. When there is a murderer who has never let anybody, except the people who kills, seen his face, trusting others is the last thing to do

It is true that they could talk telepathically, sending messages through their wireless connection systems.  
But RK900 knew that Gavin didn't have such advanced technology as an old model, and that's why they were talking in whispers.   
He had so little advanced things that he looked more like a human than an android

"We're going to put a serial killer behind bars, isn't it exciting, Rookie?"

Gavin smiled excitedly, his eyes shone with the thought of breaking some bones to whoever had done all this  
RK900 could not deny that the idea of catching the culprit was attractive, he would even say he was curious. But he is a machine and cannot be curious about anything

"Listen, Rookie, I've gotten the police officers to listen to me and I've made them cordon off the area, they're not going to escape."

"Do you really think they're still here?"

"Do we have any other plan? Wait for them to kill someone else to catch them? We have a chance, let's take advantage of it"

"Tell me what can I do then"

"Uuuh, I don't know, you can end up damaged again, and you know how that affects me"

"Oh... right, I'll stay out then"

The oldest android gave him a little push and a mocking smile "Just kidding, Rookie. What is life without risk of losing another arm?"

"Are you sure?"

"Unless you want that son of a bitch to escape, you better collaborate."

"Then count on me" The eyes of the most modern android shone for a moment. If the androids could feel the adrenaline, he'd be full of it.

"Great" Gavin smiled confidently, if RK900 collaborated, it was impossible for the mission to go wrong. "You go to the basement and investigate, okay? These types of houses have no windows in the basements, just a door that overlooks the back garden. So be careful. I'll go to the attic, and unless they jump out the window, they won't escape. The agents are around the house, armed and ready to fire if necessary. We need them alive, but if they do something weird, don't hesitate to attack. Have I made it clear? "

"Loud and clear" His voice was deep and serious. Robotic. Accompanied by a look that seemed to have lost its life from one second to another. If the androids could have chills, one would have traveled the entire body of the shorter android. Gavin assumed he always did that when he received orders

"Let's do this then"

"Sure, good luck"

Gavin was still freaking out that they wished him good luck, but he was slowly getting used to it. He was about to say 'thank you', but by then the more advanced android had already sneaked into the basement, gun in hand

Gavin then decided to leave the thanks for later and then go to the attic, whose entrance was a door on the roof of the main floor. He grabbed a chair, pulled the rope and climbed the stairs that led to the attic.

The room was dark, he didn't dare to hit the light switch, obviously if the killer was there, the android wouldn't want them to notice his presence.  
There wasn't a lot of stuff in the attic, which didn't happen often since these rooms were used to store things. Gavin assumed that the cottage wouldn't be used often by the owner.

Always with the gun in hand he took quiet steps, going slowly around the place. His scanner system wasn't very advanced and he couldn't tell him exactly if there was anyone with him.  
He felt his own levels of tension rise every second, while the feeling of being alone in that attic was bigger

But he only knew that his instinct was right when he heard a shot coming from lower floors, and Gavin knew it was from the basement.  
He didn't have time to go down the attic stairs when he saw two people through the window of the room opening the basement door to the backyard.

One of them was obviously RK900 and the other individual assumed they were the killer the police was looking for. By the LED in their temple, they were an android too.

Gavin ran down the stairs to try to help his partner, but by the time he arrived, the police officers surrounding the building were all pointed at the suspect. They dropped the gun, got down on their knees with their hands behind their head and were silently arrested by the police, who put them in a car directly to the police station.

Gavin then approached RK900, who was staring as the police car drove away on the horizon with his suspect inside

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Perfectly"

The oldest android realized that there were several scratches on the android's clothes, some had come to harm him and from those scratches blue blood was being spilled. The knuckles of RK900 were stained with thirium too

"You beat them up, huh? I saw they had a broken nose."

"My intention wasn't to harm them, but they attacked me and I had no choice"

"In my opinion you've done the right thing, so good work. I wish I could have helped you with something. Wanted to see what I could do this new arm of mine. What a disappointment"

"Don't worry, it's okay, Old droid. You'll do something next time" For a second a mocking smile was drawn on the face of the android before returning to his usual and stoic expression

"Next time I will do everything, to see how you feel that an 'inferior' model does the same as you...and better"

"I'd love to see how you try"

Both continued with their jokes and conversations until Gavin realized that there was no one there anymore. Neither agents nor ambulances nor patrol cars. No one. Only them two

"Hey, they won't come to pick you up in a car again and take you to repair"

"Oh, I haven't told you? Cyberlife sent me a report when I accepted the mission of coming here. They told me that for unofficial reasons they could only take care of my departure, my return from here to the city would have to be my thing."

"Fuck, they've left you out"

"I'll get by. And you? You've been left out too"

Gavin shrugged "Yes, I'm used to it, but don't worry. I know an android, we're not very friends, but he owes me one. That android has a human as coworker who owns a car. My plan was to call them to take me back to the city once they came to pick you up, but seeing that they won't come for you I wondered if you wouldn't mind coming with us"

"Are you sure I won't be a bother?"

"As I told you, that android owes me one and is able to convince his human about practically everything, so don't worry. Just let me make a call."

Gavin took a mobile phone from his jacket pocket, walked away from RK900 and made the call. He didn't wait long before someone answered him on the other side of the line

"Hank? I'm Gavin. Do you remember that you owed me one and you told me that I could ask you for anything? Yes, well, that day is today and that moment is now... Yeah, I know it's too late and that you have things to do.... What do I need? I need your human, what was his name?... Well, I need that Connor picks up a friend and me, we are on the outskirts... yes, where the murderer has been trapped a few hours ago... look, don't deny that I know you can convince that guy of anything. You owe me one Hank, I saved your life, you're in debt with me. I've only asked you one thing and are you going to refuse?.... Yes... Yes, yes, I understand... well, we can't do anything else, so waiting an hour won't kill us.... yes, ok, thanks, see you later"

Gavin hung up the phone, looked at RK900 and smiled "We already have a way to go home"

The other android returned the smile "Great"

"You just have to wait about an hour until they come, I hope you don't mind too much"

"It's waiting or staying here forever, there isn't much to choose from"

"Yes... you're right about that. Then we sit at the front door to wait?"

"Of course"

As they were still in the backyard of the house, they had to go around the front yard. They sat on the porch of the house to wait.  
They took advantage of that time to continue talking. Gavin talked about his missions and his daily life, something that somehow attracted the attention of RK900, surely because he cannot have a normal and ordinary life like his. There was a time when Gavin felt overwhelmed by the amount of attention he paid, asking more things, very interested in what he had to say.

Until they saw a black car with tinted windows stopping in front of the house. A somewhat old car, with bullet marks on a door.  
They got up and went to the vehicle

"By the way, I forgot to tell you. Don't be scared if the human who drives looks too much like you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, from what Hank has told me, Connor is stepbrother of Chloe, the creator of Cyberlife and all that stuff. And one day she decided to make a serie of androids that looked like her family members. As Connor works for the police, she designed a detective android that looked like him. That android is you "

The LED of the most advanced android flashed yellow "Oh, of course, I'll keep that in mind"

Gavin opened the door and entered the car, RK900 did the same.  
The interior of the car at least was better than the exterior, everything was quite neat. Gavin realized that the steering wheel was on the left side of the vehicle instead of the right. An European car

He saw the driver in the mirror. Wow, he did look like RK900, but more haggard and bitter. In the passenger seat, his android partner. A guy who couldn't see a lot because damn, he's intimidating  
Gavin realized that Hank and RK900 were staring at each other, none with many friends' faces. It was as if they were making it clear which of the two was better than the other.

"Weeeeell, thanks for picking us up, Connor"

"You're lucky Hank owes you one, that's all," He replied as he started the car and drove back to the city.

"Oh... yeah... of course" He pointed to the android next to him "This is Rokie... I mean RK900, has helped us a lot in the investigations and Cyberlife has left him by his own"

"What can I say, life is hard" commented the previous one mentioned, with a certain sarcasm tone

"Did you say 'Rookie'?" Hank intervened "Is this the android you told me about?"

"Have you told him about me?" RK900 couldn't help smiling "I thought you weren't friends"

"And we are not, but he shares information about the investigations for the police reports"

"Ah, understandable"

"Wait, wait, he isn't your friend?" Connor interrupted the conversation "You told me you were!"

"Would you have come here if I had told you the truth?"

"Of course not!"

"Exactly"

"Look, it's not his fault, he owes me one. Only androids designed for public and private transport can drive. And we are police androids, so I needed your help."

"Don't talk about 'us' when you're not even a police android, only a defective one" Connor's comment made the three Android LEDs turn red.

Connor and Gavin began to argue, shouting and shrieking. They almost had an accident with the car because Connor was not entirely concentrated on the road.  
Hank was on the verge of a heart attack and RK900 calculated the chances of having a real accident (which by the way, the odds were very high)  
Until Hank cut the discussion

"Do you want to listen to some music?"

"NO!! Hank don't turn on the radio-"

But it was late. A very eighties music came out of the car speakers.

"I left the record of 'best hits of the 80's' on the radio ..."

Gavin began to laugh out loud at Connor's musical taste. But when he said reluctantly about what he was laughing about, he got an answer different lf what he expected

"I can't believe that song is on your 'best hits' top. Please, that song is just a set of meaningless sounds. They don't do justice to the 80's."

"Do you like this kind of music?"

"And who doesn't? Come on, do me a favor and play a real song"

None of the four who were in the car knew how, but before they were concious about it, Connor and Gavin had stopped arguing and now they were singing 'It's the final countdown' by Europe

RK900 felt that his hearing system was about to explode. Let's say that neither of them sang very well.  
But he wouldn't mind staying in the car for a few more hours. It was entertaining, fun, even if those were words that humans use and that he shouldn't because machines can't feel and he is a machine... at least he wanted to believe it

The car parked in front of the Cyberlife offices and RK900 got out of the car. Gavin waved goodbye

" 'Til later, Rookie"

The other android did the same "See you soon, Old droid"

RK900 more than ever wanted to see Gavin as soon as possible, it was great to spend time with that disastrous deviant

But unfortunately, the next time they saw each other, the world, or at least Detroit, would have changed dramatically

The Revolution was coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before end! I have to thank again @Anny05943342 on Twitter (because I don't know how to tag someone that has a profile here ajdislkd kill me) for being so supportive and help me so much with my fics, you're just the best!!💜💙


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo!!  
> I'm so sorry for not posting it in months but tbh I wasn't even sure if I was going to finish this  
> But you know, xmas passed and I felt inspired again  
> So surely I will finish this fic!!  
> Thank you so much for your patience, you're just the best❤

RK900 had no idea that the revolution had begun weeks ago and that there seemed to be no peace between androids and humans. All this information was unknown for him since he was deactivated until there was a new mission

He remembers that he was activated without telling him anything, not because a mission, not saying the purpose of his activation, nothing.  
He was ordered to get into a car, accompanied by two fully armed Cyberlife agents. RK900, as a good machine, obeyed without asking questions.

He didn't know where he was being taken or why there was a protective glass between the rear seats of the car and the front, as police cars have  
He also didn't know why the streets looked deserted, some abandoned houses, partially destroyed cars.  
RK900 had no information about what happened, and Cyberlife refused to accept his petition to access these data that were unknown to him at that moment

They arrived to a part of the city where RK900 had never been before, or it has changed so much that he couldn't recognize the place.

 

He was forced to get out of the police car, and once this was done, they left, leaving him alone.  
A police officer then grabbed his arm tightly and another officer put a gun behind his back to make him walk  
They made him enter a kind of enclosure where there were a lot of androids, all of them guarded by armed police agents.  
RK900 kept asking for information about what was going on, but, again, there was no response from Cyberlife.

And then it happened

An android began to beg one of the human agents between tears that, please, do nothing to the child model android who was next to them, grabbing their hand in fear while they were talking  
The human, without thinking twice, shot both of them  
There was silence throughout the enclosure and the plastic bodies of the androids lay on the floor, side by side, still holding their hands.

RK900 has seen humans destroy androids, and even he had done it on occasional mission, but that ... what they had done ... was cruel.  
The android only asked that they not harm the child model, and the agent had destroyed them, not caring that they ware a small child, shooting with a coldness that even surprised RK900.  
That was not right, it was not at all. They were innocent and they ended them.  
Was that what was going to happen to all the androids there? Were they going to be destroyed without compassion, in a cold blooded attack?

...Was he going to be destroyed too?

Cyberlife can't do that, he is the most advanced android they had ever created! They can't leave him ... right?

Right?

In the middle of his train of thought, he felt again the weapon of some officer pointing at him, giving him the order to move to where rest of the androids were while they cleaned the remains of the two destroyed machines.

RK900 doesn't know what happened at that moment, doesn't know why his vision melted to black.  
What he does know is that he was afraid. He was terrified of what he had just seen. He didn't want to end up the same.  
When he came back to himself, he saw himself running, running away from the enclosure. With human blood in his hands and a shot he had taken near the left leg.

Had he hurt any human? How had he escaped from there? RK900 has no answer to these questions, but he was sure it was because of this new emotion, this feeling that made him run and escape the situation.

But he was sure of something, fear made him deviate

\-----------------------------------------

RK900 doesn't know how much time he had been running through the empty streets of the city, limping a little because the shot, but he wasn't going to stop until he was totally safe, but where could he? He didn't even know what was happening!  
RK900 felt someone was pushing him into an alley. The surprise of the moment made him impossible to put any kind of resistance, letting them take him where they wanted

When they were in the dark, not illuminated at all alley, he could see they were two individuals, and, because of the LEDs on their temples, they were androids too. That calmed RK900 down a little. But just a little.

"Are you crazy? What are you doing walking in plain sight? They could capture you!!"

One of the androids said with not much kindness. They were dark skinned with brown, wide open eyes and had their hair in short, black dreadlocks. They wore a black cape that covered their clothes, quite useful for camouflaging with the streets at night

"Shut up, don't you see how he is? His LED is glowing red like crazy, and he sure is not understanding anything. He looks like he just became deviant, aren't you?"

The other individual responded, in a soft voice, waiting for RK900's answer. Her green eyes gave off tranquility behind a bush of light brown hair. RK900 realized that she also wore a black cape, just like the first android

RK900 tried to answer, but no sound came out of hus mouth. Millions of software errors appeared in his field of vision and it was too much. He had so many questions, he was so afraid...  
A hand on his shoulder brought him back to the real world

"Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you. You're safe," said the second android who had spoken before.

The dreadlocks android then realized the shot that RK900 had received in the leg and said something in whispers to the other individual

"We'd better take you to a safe place where that wound can be repaired, and along the way we will answer all the questions you need to ask.  
By the way, my name is Nora, and this one here is Oscar. Could you tell us who you are?"

"R... RK900, ma'am, I have no name assigned..."

"It's okay, 900" Nora said "Let's start moving as soon as possible, who knows when humans will return"

Nora turned around and began to walk somewhere, Oscar decided to stop and shake hands with RK900, only to see that their hand had been stained with red blood. The android looked at him with surprise

"Have you killed any human?"

RK900 tought for a second "I think so, but I'm not sure..."

Oscar then smiled "At least it's sure you hurted them" they said before starting to follow Nora "Come on, let's go before it's too late"

\--------------------------------------------

"Where are we going exactly?" RK900 asked after a few minutes of silence

"To 'Neutral's base' " Nora said quickly

"Sorry, but I don't know what you mean"

"We are allies of Jericho, they fight against humans and we repair wounded soldiers and take care of collecting biocomponents and blue blood. Neutrals are the androids who want to be free but are unable to hurt or kill humans.  
We help the revolution to be successful without harming anyone" Oscar responded

"... Jericho? Revolution? I don't have information about anything you're telling me" RK900 said, even more confused than before

Oscar looked incredulous at RK900 "We are in the process of Revolution for almost a month, how do you know nothing of what is happening, you don't see the news? It's everywhere!"

"I'm afraid I can't get information in the way you suggested. Cyberlife turns me off every time I complete a mission and turns me on again when a new task arrives. I can spend months without contact with the outside world and, obviously, without news of it"

Oscar said nothing more, and there was no more conversation until they reached the entrance of the subway

"Should we take a train to get to the base?" RK900 asked, confused

"No, the base IS the train. Jericho is on an abandoned ship and we have a whole train for us. Come on, there's not much left until we get there," Nora said, pulling out a flashlight from inside her black cloak.

"Are you doing well, 900?" Oscar asked, referring to the damaged leg of the android

"Yes, I'm going perfectly, but I'd rather arrive as soon as possible so they can repair me"

"Yeah, sure that shot doesn't feel really unconfortable" Oscar let out a little chuckle, their expression going softer

And after a very long time, time they used to talk about themselves, their lifes before deviating and their reasons to be part of Neutrals, they arrive to their destiny

A derailed train was in front of them, with about 18 abandoned cabins that the Neutrals had taken as a base of operations.  
They knocked on the door of one of the cabins, and it opened, because the android guarding the door recognized those who were next to RK900

"Well, here I think it's when we parted, at least temporarily, we'll see each other around here when you've been repaired  
The android who takes care of the injured ones is in cabin 6, has no loss" Nora said, with a big smile, shaking hands with RK900, Oscar doing the same thing she had done seconds before

"A pleasure, 900, I hope you are comfortable here with Neutrals"

"Thank you, I hope I can be helpful in a non very distant future" RK900 said, before waving goodbye and going straight to cabin 6.

From the way they cabins lookes, the abandoned train looked like it had been a high-end, luxurious and expensive vehicle when it was still in use. This was deduced by the android for the remains of the decoration in the and the widths of these, almost resembling a small house each one of the cabins

And in each one of them there were androids who deviated, of all models and functions. From war droids to gardeners, all sharing the same goal: freedom.  
Some were commenteing with others some mission to obtain biocomponents that they would have to carry out, others simply were chatting

Somehow RK900 ended thinking about Gavin. Everyone looked unconcerned, even in an atmosphere of revolution. Surely he would have loved to be there.  
The android shook his head to make those thoughts disappear, he didn't even know if 'old-droid' was still alive or not

RK900 opened the door of cabin 6, which only had inside a hospital bed behind curtains, a desk and an android sitting in front of it.  
She had long black hair ties in a bun asian facial features. She was at that moment focused on what seemed to be some medical report, but her gaze gave off some confidence  
He approached her and tapped her shoulder, to which she jumped in shock. The androide turned quickly, although he did not know the color of her LED, because she had torn it off

"Sorry, it wasn't my intention to scare you ..."

"No, no, it's fine" She took a deep breath, calming herself "What do you need?"

"They sent me here because I needed repair" RK900 showed her his damaged leg. The android sent him to lie on the doctor's couch and with a torch, in a matter of seconds, the gunshot wound to 'healed' and stop spilling blue blood

RK900 admired his now fully functional leg and happily accepted the bottle of thirium that the other android offered him

"Thank you, uuuh ..."

"Tina"

"RK900" He said before she asked his name "Thank you really, this wound bothered me a lot"

"You're welcome, that's what I'm for. But can I ask you a favor? You don't need to do it and it's totally respectable if you say no. But I'd like to check your memory.  
I ask all my new patients, since there are wounds that I ... I can't treat, and maybe I can recommend people to talk to and maynbe vent. As I say, it's totally optional."

"Yes, of course, no problem." RK900 extended his arm, his synthskin disappearing. Tina brought her hand, without synthskin either, to the other android's arm. RK900 received a notification to accept or deny a memory check. He accepted

"I see ... it's been a few months since you've been operational but, nevertheless, you don't have a lot of memories" Tina began to say out loud, until suddenly she cut the connection when she was watching that memories of that one mission in wich he got shot, the one he told Gavin he had to protect him, and because of his wound they ripped Gavin's arm off. Her gaze reflected surprise, which she tried to hide, not in a very successfully way

"Will you allow me if I go a little while? Could you stay here?"

"Sure, I'll be here" RK900 said with a half smile

Tina then left the cabin, leaving RK900 totally alone. The android took the opportunity to enter stasis until Tina returned. He was tired, the new emotions he was feeling were leaving him exhausted  
He got out of stasis when he heard voices on the other side of the door.  
But because his systems were not yet fully operational because he had just 'woken up', he couldn't recognize who those voices belonged to.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I just checked an android that has memories that include you. You didn't talk to me about an android who worked with you on some missions?"

"...Tell me what have you seen"

"I don't know, the memories passed very quickly, in one you both were talking about a french guy or something!"

The second voice fell silent, the door snapped open, and an Old-droid that RK900 recognized instantly came out of it

"Don't fucking way ..." Gavin said, his LED glowing red "I tought you were dead"

RK900 got up, still looking at the shorter android with a pure surprise look "I thought YOU were the one they had destroyed"

There wasn't any words from Gavin  
Until suddenly  
RK900 felt arms surrounding his body  
A hug accompanied by some patting on the back  
A hug that lasted several seconds until Gavin separated, smiling at RK900

"Glad to see that we were both wrong, Rookie"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's me again  
> I know this chapter isn't as interesting as the others, but I had to write it to explain more about Nines' deviation and how I imagine this Au
> 
> Because yes, it's an au  
> It's a Reverse AU but Nines is an android and Jericho has another organization who helps them  
> So understan I had to write more story and conversations
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading, love you all))


	4. Chapter 4

"So, how you arrived to the base?" Gavin asked, seated on Tina's chair, who didn't look like she liked it

"Two androids helped me to find this place when I was running from soldiers" RK900 answered, his LED still glowing yellow, Gavin let out a little hum as a signal of understanding "And you? What are you doing here?"

"Me?" Gavin chuckled lowly "I'm the leader of Neutrals"

"...No, seriously, tell me the truth"

"I'm saying it, Rookie! I talked to Leo... do you know him? Jericho's leader. He's a nice guy. Anyways, we talked a couple of months ago, I didn't want to belong to them, you know, killing humans isn't my fave thing to do. But I didn't want not to do anything to gain our freedom.  
So, I had the idea of a place where androids don't have to fight but they can help the ones who do. We help Jericho finding biocomponents, blue boods and healing their wounded. In exchange they protect us.  
An alliance between different organizations."

"Yes, they told me that was Neutral's mission, and to be honest, I find that plan actually very sensible"

"Should I take it as a compliment?" Gavin smiled, realizing Tinas was still there, staring at them. 

"Hey, we should go, I don't want to disturb our best doctor here" He said in a sarcastic tone

Tina grinned with a grin "Fuck of, Gav"

RK900 and Gavin then leaved, the shorter android still making some jokes with her before Tina closed the door of the cabin

"She seems nice" 900 said with a little smile

"Tina is the biggest asshole ever, even more than I am... don't look at me like that, I know you think I'm more then her, but believe I'm not. That's surely why we are friends"

900 nodded, making the way to cabin 10 silent, at least between them, because every android who saw them stopped to greet Gavin shortly, so he spent several minutes just shaking hands with different androids until they arrive.

"I see you're kinda famous here" RK900 commented

"I'm the guy who rules everything here so I guess they have some kind of respect towards me... thing I don't really like but I'm not going to tell them all they have to do. And the fact they know it's difficult to destroy me makes them put me in a pedestal I don't really deserve. You have more hope in winning if you really believe your leader is inmortal, don't you?"

"Feeling there's someone above you, more powerful, more intelligent... makes you think you're not completely responsible of your actions, tho that person would be the one who commands you and you're only someone who obeys the orders they give"

Gavin smiled bitterly "And all that responsability is on me now. But luckly here you are and can help me a bit"

"Help you?" 900 raised an eyebrow

"Anyone is here for free, we all do something. Some androids go to find thirium bags and biocomponents, others heal damaged Jericho's and our androids, and other, group I think you will go perfectly with, are strategists and think how the missions should go"

"And you? What do you do? As you said, strategist tell the others what to do. Isn't that suppossed to be your mission?"

The shoter android looked at 90p from head to toes before stiffle a laugh "You're still not afraid to say what's on your mind. I have an eye of what androids do too, and that means strategists included. But my biggest mission is to going to the cementery"

By 900's look, he wasn't understanding anything, Gavin sighed and continued 

"You know, the android dumpster. When a wounded android needs an arm or a thirium pump or stuff I just go there and steal it from destroyed androids. They aren't going to need them anyway...  
No one can go to the dumpster, not because it's dangerous, but because seeing thousands of your people, androids that should fight by your side, and see them destroyed in conditions you could never imagine... it's not a nice thing to see, so better avoid them such a horrible vision"

"I see you've developed a more conscientious and bold attitude. I barely recognize you.

"Okay, I have to teach you how to make compliments, because at this point I don't know how to take them"

Nines was going to answer when Gavin got distracted by another android calling for his attention. This time, by his reaction, he was a friend of Gavin  
They talked for some shorts seconds before the less advanced android started following him, and 900, of course, did the same

"Where are we going?"

Gavin opened his eyes wide for a moment "Oh, right. You're still here, and just in time for our daily reunion to organize today's operations"

The android who was being followed by Gavin turned around to stare at him

"Is he going to assit the reunion? Wasn't it... private?"

"Don't overthink it, Chris, he's a friend of mine, he has access to almost everything from now on"

Chris sighed "I don't know how you still are the leader here"

"Because you love me" Gavin said in a amused tone, the other android refused to answer and instead he kept walking.  
Without noticing, 900 found himself in front of a hidden, little door, that he would normally miss or not realize it's there. But inside it was way much bigger, able to keep inside around 12 more androids, making a total of 15 individuals inside the room. There was a big table in the middle with some chairs

"Good morning everyone!" Gavin yelled, opening the door and taking his place in his chair

"You're late as always, sir" An android said in a serious tone

"And you as always forget that I'm not 'sir', I'm Gavin" He answered in a lowkey annoyed tone. He looked at everyone sitting in their chairs, 900 stood by his side. Gavin's eyes posed on a empty chair

"Hey, where's Rich? Do they know we have reunion at this hour?"

Silence. Then a voice spoke over the quiet looks

"They...were destroyed when some soldiers suprised them when they were recolecting biocomponents at the north of the city"

Gavin covered his face with his hands and breathed deeply "Fuck" he said in a whisper.

The same person that talked before looked at Nines and suggested he may take his chair now it's empty

"He won't" Gavin said, authority in his tone. He glanced at the android behind him "Sorry, Rookie, but I can't"

Nines nodded in silence, he understood it wasn't very polite to be in other's seat just after they passed away. Not at least withour mourning their death

The Neutral's leader sighed again, now without that energy he had when entering the room "Well, time to organize everything, we can't waste time"

The rest of the androids there started slowly to talk again, saying different plans and ideas. RK900 observed everything, analizing the situation. It's true there was being some argues between them but they could understand the othe perfectly.  
And Gavin was making a great work as moderator, tho he was the first one to shout if needed. In less then 30 minutes, they all were leaving the room.  
900 decided to follow Gavin even tho he was now a strategist and should be with the rest of them planning all the things they didn't in the reunion.  
The shorter android looked surprised when he saw 900 next to him

"Hey, sorry for the thing I said before" Was what he said to start the conversation

"It's understandable you didn't want anyone to replace them so soon. There's nothing to apologize about"

Gavin chuckled bitterly "Yes, that's true. Thanks tho"

"You're welcome, but allow me to ask. You talked before about going today to the android dumpster to collect a couple of pieces, am I right?"

"Uh, yes, I'm going to grab a bag of thirium in case I need it and leave, will try to come back before sunset"

"How do you know the piece you need if, correct me if I'm wrong, you aren't able to analyze as other detective androids do?"

Gavin shrugged his shoulders 'You're right, I can't do what you do. I grab a lot of stuff I think we can use and with luck it's what the wounded need, and if don't I go back to there. I usually take a couple of days to find a valid piece, but at least we earn a lot of different parts that can be useful in the future"

RK900 took a few seconds before talking again "Let me go with you"

"Yeah, maybe... when you would be able to? Ah, yes, never"

"You said I had access to everything"

"/Almost/ everything. Going to the android dumpster is my thing and only mine"

"Your way to find pieces is not useful enough"

"It works for now and that's all that matters"

"In the days you last to find a valid part the android can shut down. You said I would do fine as strategist but we both know I've never planned anything before. All I have done in my missions is to fight and protect. I should go with you"

Gavin breathed deeply "Listen, you don't make the rules here. It's the best for you, believe me, you wouldn't beat the sight of all that dead androids-"

"Why are you so sure?" RK900 interrupted. The tension at that moment could be felt from miles away, both android's LED shone with a yellow and sometimes red light

"And why do you want to go with me so bad? I gave you an opportunity to work here, in a safe place, don't put your life in danger"

"You did it for me in the missions we shared. You were partly destroyed because of me. If you go alone and soldiers shoot you, you won't have any kind of defende. Let me be that support, let me help"

The shorter android look at 900 from head to toes before finally give up "I didn't remember how fucking annoying you could be" 

He walked some steps away just for coming back to 900's side "Grab a bag or something valid to keep for the pieces we'll recolect safe. We should leave now, the earlier we do the sooner we come back"

900 looked around and went to some cabins, looking for a bag when he find an old backpack on the corner of one of the cabins. He patted it to dust it and made his way back to where Gavin was, a little smile of his face, satisfied because he was going to do something he likes: protect people and by the way he could talk with Gavin about all the stuff he missed when he was in stasis

"Okay, we are ready to go!" He said in a happily tone

"Just before we go, Rookie" Gavin interrupted 900's enthusiasm "I repeat maybe the cementary it's too much for you. Don't be afraid to say it and accept you want to come back to the base, it will be okay"

"I won't do that. Once I arrive there's no turn back unless we already recolect all we needed!" RK900 answered, noding his head, the smile still on his face

To be honest, if 900 could know what would happen in the android dumpster because of him, he would have stayed as strategist in the base  
But as he said  
There's no turning back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone again!! Hope you liked this (short and maybe boring) chapter of the fic!!
> 
> In this one I wanted to reflect how this fic, despite being about 9G, it shows how Gavin can perfectly live without 900. I've seen in a lot of fics once he knows 900, he can't be without him  
> And I wanted to say he can, he can do a lot of things without him. Because focusing on a crush/partner... too much can be dangerous
> 
> And oh well, maybe something blooms between them  
> But for now they sure have their own life  
> And maybe they get togehter at some point but who knows

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, my first thing here is finally done!!
> 
> But I couldn't have done anything without @Anny05943342 on twitter, who helped me a lot with the correct form of writing certain things due my first lenguage isn't english! So thank you a lot!!


End file.
